The Week
by Miss Helena Quinn
Summary: AU: "Lion in the Valley" happened shortly after Amelia and Emerson were married. How would their relationship with Sethos change? What happens when Sethos and Amelia are left alone together? Sethos/Amelia
1. Chapter 1

I waited until I saw the monumental form of my half-brother disappearing in the thick English fog before approaching the house. I had no desire for him to see me and have second thoughts about his decision. Excitement mounted in me as I climbed the steps of the Georgian mansion, fingering the silver key in my pocket. I opened the door and slid into the house. Into her house.

I leaded against the door and savored the moment.

Amelia was mine for a whole week.

None of this would have happened if she hadn't gotten pregnant. I had been devastated when I found out. Children were complicated things. Then my imbecilic brother decided he absolutely need to attend that weeklong conference in London. If she had married me, I would never have left her side for anything, let alone something as unimportant as 16th density temples. At least Radcliffe understood that she was much too delicate (not that the darling, stubborn girl would admit it) to travel in her condition. It went without saying that a regular doctor or companion would not be able to sufficiently restrain and entertain her. Radcliff may loath and despise me, but he trusted be to protect her more than anyone else. I had the woman who had (quite unintentionally) stolen my heart in my power for seven entire days.

I looked down the dark hallway. The servants would not be up for several hours. A warm, flickering light caught my eye. On a long side table a candle burnt. Curiosity aroused, I moved toward it. A folded sheet of white paper lay next to it. I picked up, not bothering to remove my damp gloves, and unfolded it. Inside were two sentences.

**She was up late last night and will be tired.**

**Take care of her.**

**-R.E.**

I stared at my half-brothers thick, heavy handed, scrawl, trying to avoid thinking about what activities they had been pursuing last night. It was insane for me to be jealous, but then love was insanity by definition. I had been handed what I desired more than anything in the world, by the person who most loathed to give it to me. She was mine now, for a short while at least, and that was all that mattered. Replacing the letter on the table, I discarded my top hat, gloves and overcoat and made my way through the entry hall. I opened the last door on the right and proceeded up the staircase. I knew the dark house well, better than any stranger should. I arrived at Amelia's door and quietly pushed it open.

The moonlight spilled into the room, illuminating a large Georgian bed. My breath caught in my throat as I drew closer on silent feet. The only noise in the room was her soft, even breathing. Finally I stood next to the bed, gazing down upon my beloved. Amelia lay on her side, one of her slim lily-white hands cupped around the visible protrusion. Most of her hair was wound into a long braid that lay like a dark shining rope across the pillow. A few strands rested haphazardly against her face, which was relaxed to a point that I had never seen. Her lashes lay against her cheeks like raven feathers. The room was too dark to make out the exact tone of her lips, the delicate flush of her cheeks, but I knew both shades well enough. The ruffles of her nightgown concealed the tantalizing line of her throat, obstructing my view. Slowly, deliberately, I reached out and, with more care that I used when handling the most fragile and valuable antiques, brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She murmured sleepily and turned into the pillow. I felt a smile split my face, unable to repress my utter delight.

I knew I should not, but before I was aware of what I was doing, before I could stop myself, I crossed around the bed and lay down next to her, fully clothed. She seemed to sense my presence, or feel the bed shift, because she moved close to me, and instinctually rested her head against my shoulder. My smile grew and I retrieved one of her hands, interlaced my fingers with her own. This was going to be a magnificent week.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke slowly that morning, the sun warm on my back. I didn't bother opening my eyes, but lay in sleepy contentment enjoying the perfect laziness of pregnancy. Sloth is a habit I deplore, but Emerson had been obsessively careful with me since I informed him of my condition, and I knew that staying in bed longer than normal would please him- especially after the delicate attentions he had paid me last night. I feel the steady rise and fall of my adoring spouse's shoulder. Oddly enough, there seemed to be fabric under my cheek instead of skin. I was quite certain that Emerson had not worn his nightshirt (which he despises) to bed last night. In any case, the material was not the cotton of night shirts I continued to purchase for him, but a stiffer, starched material. I open my eyes and sat up.

The person lying next to me was not my husband, but another man. A man I knew quite well. I repressed my initial exclamation surprise and instead studied him with interest. I had never seen him in such a relaxed state and it was an opportunity not to be missed. He wore his hair black, thick and waving, almost the exact shade of my husbands. I wondered if it was his natural shade. Unlike when I had last seen him, had no beard. I lean close, curious to see if Sethos, for that was his chosen sobriquet, shared the distinguished clefted chin with his half brother. Even in sleep, a characteristic dashing smug smile lingered on his lips. I bend closer, intent upon his face. A loose strand of my hair brushed his face.

Suddenly those remarkable eyes opened. Startled, I jerked backward, and would have toppled off the bed if he had not caught me. Sethos pulled me closer than was strictly necessary and smirked, his face mere inches from mine.

"Good morning, my dear."

I sat up and removed his hands from my person.

"Good morning." I responded graciously, because I believe that it is important to maintain a lady level of courtesy at all times. Courtesies thus observed, I continued. "Just what do you think you're doing here? Emerson will bellow-in fact, where is Emerson? No, don't tell me. Emerson decided to run off to that infernal temple conference of Mister Peteri's without me. Curse the man! And what, did he invited you here to keep an eye on me? I have a rather hard time believing he would allow you to be alone with me, but perhaps, given that the dear man has been so infuriatingly worrisome of late. Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"

Cowardice does not taint the Peabody veins (or at any rate, this Peabody's), but I did not look at him as I spoke. I smoothed my nightdress, trying not to imagine what my dear old Nanny would say if she was aware of my current situation, as Sethos had listend with what could only be bemused silence to my questions. Finally he spoke, good humor evident in his soft tone.

"As always Amelia, conversation with you delights me."

Unexpectedly, one of his long, deft fingered hands cradled my chin and gently raised my face until our lips met. I stayed perfectly still, not breaking the kiss and not continuing it. His lips were very soft and he kissed me almost as well as Emerson does. He certainly kissed me for long enough, taking the time to explore every inch of my lips. When he finally pulled away, I discovered I was quite out of breath. As I sat gasping, I glared at him in what I hoped was an accusatory manner. His eyes glimmered.

"I told you not to do that the last time we spoke."

"You did not mean it then, and you mean it now." He sprang from the bed. He crossed to my side and picked me up.

"Sethos!" I shrieked half vexed and half alarmed, but he only laughed and spun me around. I struggled valiantly, attempting land a crushing blow, but my hands were trapped and my feet weren't close enough to any vulnerable part of his body.

Well, there was only one thing for it It, thought to myself. So I kissed him. Hard. He gasped softly, taken aback. Continuing the kiss, I carefully disentangled myself from his grasp, until both my feet were on the floor. Slowly I maneuvered him backward, until we reached the side of the bed. Then, slowly, I put both of my hands on his chest and shoved. He fell backwards with a satisfying thud.

"That was highly improper, Mr. Sethos."

His only repose was to smirk. I sighed.

"Stay there" I ordered, using my strictest possible voice. He grinned widely and gave me a mock salute.

"When did you arrive?" I asked, as I sat down at my vanity and began to unbraid my hair, keeping a close eye on him.

"Early this morning, just as Radcliff left" he replied, crossing to the clothing press and opening it. "What would you like to wear today?" he called over his shoulder.

"Never mind that, I'll do it, but would you be so good as to ring down to cook and tell him we'll be ready for breakfast shortly?"

"Your wish is my command." He hung a dress on the outside of the armoire, pressed his lips to the top of my head and left, the door clicking shut behind him.

I slumped back in my chair. What was it about that man that made me so, very… I don't know! What had possessed Emerson to invite him! Emerson, who detested him, loathed him, and stated on numerous occasions that he wished Sethos ripped limb from limb! Just then, something caught my eye. A white envelope was propped up on the mirror. It was addressed to me, in Emerson's familiar handwriting. I opened it and began to read.

**My darling Peabody,**

**I am going to London for Petrie's conference on Wepwawetemsaf's royal necropolis in Thebes -although I sincerely doubt the fool has anything useful to contribute. I will be back on the earliest train Monday morning. I have asked Sethos to stay out the week. Whack him with your parasol if he puts so much as a toe out of line. Take care of yourself, my dear, and our child.**

**All my love,**

**R. Emerson**

I set the note down and started at my reflection. A whole week? With Sethos? Alone?

I sighed and decided that I might as well make the best of it. But I would have a few words to say to Emerson when he returned. I finished arranging my hair and slipped the gown on. It was one of my favorites.


End file.
